


Chrono Trigger: The Musical - Screenplay

by Chronologizer



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Action/Adventure, Classics, Drama, F/M, Musicals, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronologizer/pseuds/Chronologizer
Summary: The Millennial Fair is on in Guardia, where the noble swordsman Crono, his brilliant best friend Lucca, and the rebellious princess Marle want nothing less than for history to remember their name. When a stroke of luck opens the way to the past, all three are caught in, roping them into a quest across time to save the planet from annihilation at the hands of an eldritch force from the stars...Sorry if I'm using MOTI's songs blatantly, I do NOT own them; it's just kind of hard to picture the game as an actual musical when the songs are on their own, so I wrote this screenplay to integrate the two, while adding a bit of alterations to make it flow better in between. I do hope they continue that lovely musical, otherwise this fanfic won't be finished. Wish them luck.
Relationships: Crono/Marle (Chrono Trigger)





	1. The Millenial Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chrono Trigger: The Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773364) by Man On The Internet. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crono, a young man from 1000 AD, wakes up on the day of the Guardia Millenial Fair. Never truly fitting in with society, he heads for the fair, vowing to himself once again that he will do something meaningful in life and make a mark in history. At the same time, Lucca, a brilliant inventor living with her father and disabled mother, and Marle, a young girl of unknown origin, head for the fair, also swearing to make better lives for themselves. The three meet up at a demonstration of Lucca's invention - a teleporter - only for things to go wrong very shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm using the DS script as a reference, not the SNES. I find it has more depth to it.

**_Scene One: Peaceful_ _Days_ **

_Fade from black. The morning sun shines through the clouds in 1000 AD. A tugboat floats by a wooden dock. Black-tipped seagulls soar over the town from which the dock extended. In the distance, we can hear fireworks and fanfare from the town square up north. As balloons fly through the air, one of them soars past the forests and over a small home. This is the home of our hero._

**Gina (O.S.):** Crono...

_Our view cuts to a wide shot of the humble abode. It bears a turquoise tiled roof, timber frames and smooth brick walls. The layout itself is of standard medieval style. And to think, the people didn't think to change the pattern since the middle ages._

**Gina (O.S):** Crono! Crono, are you still sleeping?!

_We cut again to the aforementioned teen, moaning and stirring in his bed. The curls of his luscious and spiky red hair are bushed up from the sleepless night before. In the background, aside from the books and paintings, there's a radio, a dormant lamp, and a typewriter, none of which were expected from such an old-time exterior. A mix of medieval and modern. On the side of the bed, Crono's blonde mother Gina and their tabby cat greet our half-conscious hero._

**Gina:** Come on, sleepyhead, it's time to get up.

 _In a yellow peasant dress and a white apron, she spreads the curtains on the window, letting in the light of the morning and the chimes of Leene's Bell. It had marked the hour every day from sunrise to sunset for centuries. The tired boy strained his eyes and ears open. An alarm clock would be more bearable. A serene tune plays along with the bell._ **_[Track 1: Morning Sunlight]_ **

**Gina** **:** Dear me, I've almost forgotten what beautiful music Leene's Bell makes!

 **Crono** **:** Bell... oh, yeah, yeah, the fair!

_Gina steps back to her son's ragged cotton covers, hands on her hips._

**Gina:** You were so excited about going to the Millennial Fair that you didn't sleep well, did you?

_The cat smirks with wry amusement._

**Gina:** Well, you better not let that giddiness get you into any trouble; I want you to behave yourself today!

 **Crono** **:** [Half-awake] I'm up, I'm up...

 **Gina:** Come on, now! Out of bed with you!

 _She climbs down the bedroom's stairs, the cat following. Crono sweeps off the cover and jolts out of the bed, with a cyan tunic, black belt, khaki pants, and a sweaty bandana. Apparently, he was fully prepared in case the kingdom's guards go FBI on his house. He stretches backward, holding two fists in the air. After examining his room for a bit and putting on a pair of dark brown boots and bracers, he eventually follows the cat downstairs, where breakfast is waiting for him._ _Gina stops the son from the kitchen, also sporting many modern appliances unsuited to the theme, as he was heading for the door._

 **Gina:** Finally! And where do you think you're going, mister?

 **Crono** **:** To the fair! You told me to.

 **Gina:** Not on an empty stomach, you're not.

_She nods to the filled plate on the table, opposite to the shrub._

**Crono:** I'll eat at the fair.

 **Gina:** Of that, I am completely certain. I only have less faith in _what_ you'll be eating there. 

_Grudgingly, the teen trods over to and leans against the dining table,_ _biting into the pastry consisting of a buttery flakey crust filled with ribbons of apple cinnamon and cheese. It was a meal of a lifetime, but Crono struggled to appreciate the taste of every chunk. The feline had no problem doing the same, preserving what little strips he had. Gina caresses their pet heading towards the sink._

 **Gina:** By the way, you are going to go see- dear me, what was her name? That inventress friend of yours...

 **Crono:** (swallows) "Lucca." And how could I miss her latest project? 

**Gina:** Ahh, just checking. She needs a friend like you, you know. Actually, a lot of people do.

_She reaches for the radio and turns it on, turning to face the dishes she washes. Elegant piano keys reverberate off the walls and into the family's ears. The music swells into a lush and sweeping symphony. The cat waves his head to the tune. Gina sings._

_**"Peaceful Days"** _

**Gina:**

_Every day it feels like life's begun_

_This will be a special one_

_Go out and make_

_Someone's day_

_Every day you make mine_ _by being my son_

_Smooth transition to Gina fixing her son's hair. Crono sings in a duet with his mom._

**Gina & Crono:**

_We may not know what the world has planned_

_But we'll face it if we can_

**Gina:**

_Oh, my precious boy,_

_Fill the world with joy_

_And grow up to be a charming man_

_Pan transition to the exterior of the house. Crono is kissed on the cheek by Gina as he walks out the door onto the tan road. Gina waves proudly to her son._

**Gina & Crono (O.S.) :**

_And soon when you see_ | _And soon when I see_

 _Your place in history_ | _My_ _place in history_

 _Please remember where you began_ | _I'll remember where I began_

 **Gina:** Run along, now! And be home before dinner!

_Crono turns his head back to wave goodbye with a humble smile, and turns forwards to face the fair. The music keeps playing happy and emotional over the sounds of the street. Provincial townsfolk and rumbling carts litter Truce, none hitting the redhead. We follow our kindly hero through the bustling streets, his eyes flashing with ambitious hope, and as he makes his way towards the fair, he sings to himself, eyes to the sky._

**Crono:**

_I keep wandering through peaceful days_

_My life always stays the same_

_Will history_

_Remember me_

_Or will it throw away my name?_

_I know somewhere,_

_A new life's out there_

_if I just go and stake my claim,_

_and today I will change the game!_

_With a taste for adventure, Crono can't help but overhear the town gossip._

**Housewife** **:** Hard to believe Guardia is over 1000 years old, and our king is the 35th heir to the throne. How can he rule a kingdom if he can't even control his own daughter?

 **Butcher:** Remember the earthquake we just had last night? We've been having too many.

 **Baker:** Something's wrong with the land. Hope the big one isn't coming.

 **Candlestick Maker:** That disastrous inventress's new contraption is supposed to bring people to other places instantly. I don't have much hope for this one.

 _Cut to another house in a more isolated part of the town, riddled with gadgets and gizmos. This is the home of Lucca Ashtear, Crono's brilliant childhood friend. She_ _has short plum purple hair, an engineering helmet, round frame glasses, a short orange tunic with a long-sleeved teal shirt underneath, and a pair of black shorts. A yellow scarf surrounds her neck and a pair of dark brown boots with teal socks protect her feet. She also wears a brown belt with a matching pouch attached, and hanging from her shoulder is a large blue tool bag._

_As you may have guessed, she's head for the fair to show off her latest invention. Behind her wishing luck on a wheelchair is her blue-haired mother, Lana, and tagging along to the square is the mother's bulky yet supportive husband, Taban. The mother has a lavender dress wrinkled in the wheelchair, while the father wears an orange hat and green suit. Lara detests machines, ever since she got crippled by a treadmill. Ironically, her husband is just as much about technology as her beautiful daughter is, and the two make a genius duo._

**Lucca:** We'll be back soon, mom!

 **Lana:** (sadly) If you say so, dear.

 **Taban:** Don't worry, Lara honey. We'll bring back what we earn for you.

 **Lana:** That's very nice, have fun at the fair. 

_Taban sits in the driver's seat of a truck, while his daughter hops onto the trunk atop something covered in cloth and tied down with rope. This must be the invention they're talking about. They drive off to the square to shock the audience._

_In another shot, we see a mysterious girl on another dirt road, walking to the fair as well. That is Marle, the spirited daughter of royalty. Instead of a princess's gown and hair, she has medium-length blond hair that is tied into a high ponytail, wears a white, sleeveless jumpsuit, along with a crossbow, a gold belt and chain, golden bracelets, and dark brown sandals. Having escaped her etiquette lessons, she very much wanted to check out the celebrations, not as a princess, but as an ordinary teenaged girl. Both girls sing to the music._

**Marle:**

_Wake up early to a brand new start_

_Today, I follow my heart_

**Lucca:**

_Life gets better ev'ry day,_

_I'll be on my way_

**Marle:**

_Now I get to play a new part_

**Marle & Lucca** **:**

_Follow a new road_

_Into worlds unknown_

_Today, we make a brand new chart!_

_In split-screen, the three characters share the spotlight, and a grand chorus backs them up._

**All Three & Chorus:**

_No more wandering through peaceful days_

_Our lives will not be the same_

_So let history_

_Remember me_

_Let the world remember our names_

**Lucca:**

_I know somewhere_

**Marle:**

_A new life's out there_

**Crono:**

_If I just go and stake my claim_

**All** **Three:**

_Today, we will change the game!_

_None of them have any idea how right they are, as our view focuses on the town square._

* * *

_**Scene Two: In the Square** _

_Crono arrives firsthand at the town square, an assault on the senses. He was heading for the north space of the grounds, when he was greeted by an elder in the entrance._

**Elder:** Welcome to the Millennial Fair, the kingdom's one-thousandth anniversary! Enjoy the festivities!

 **Crono:** Hey, thanks! So, uh, what "festivities" are there to do around here?

 **Elder:** Ho-ho, what ISN'T there, kid?!

_**"The Millennial Fair"** _

_In between a dusty yellow walkway, every inch of land was covered in cluttered booths, stands, colorful tents, and games and competitions. The scent of barbecues and popcorn teased his nose and the chatter of movement and activity meant he would have to shout to a companion to be heard. There were fabrics, jewelry, and tools for sale and music clashing from one corner to another. And all of them sang as one being, almost like an angel choir._

**Fairgoers:**

_Come, have the fun_

_For a new day had begun_

_Come, let us run_

_Now we've nothing to fear_

_Here at the fair_

_Feel the joy that's in the air_

_Bells in the square_

_Ring for a thousand years!_

_Come, sing the song_

_Everyone can sing along_

_We're going strong_

_On this magical date_

_Here at the fair_

_Feel the joy that's in the air_

_Bells in the square_

_Ring as we celebrate!_

**Hag:** FEH! I hate fairs! By the way, young lad, do you know the latest gossip?

 **Crono:** Yeah. Tomboy Princess, huge earthquake, my best friend's teleporter. I listened to it on the way here.

 **Hag:** Then you're of no interest to me. NOW SCRAM!!!

 **Crono:** Okay- whoa, whoa...

_As Crono scurries away from the hag, in the middle of the square, he bumps into Marle. They fall to the ground hard, fighting for the air that had abandoned their lungs on impact. A sapphire pendant shines elsewhere on the cobblestone floor. Time and sound seem to stop as Leene's Bell ring out for both._

**Marle:** Ouch... 

_The undercover princess dusts off her pants, noticing the scarlet bruise on Crono's head._

**Marle:** (Gasps) I'm SO sorry! Are you okay?

 **Crono:** It's fine, I've gotten a lot of these before. Are _you_ okay?

 **Marle:** Yeah, I think s- uh-oh, my pendant!

_Crono keeps examining the girl in front of him, concerned about her well-being. Only the second after does he notice the pendant in the distant, not one cell tempted by its selling value. The kindly hero walks over to the pendant, picks it up, and hands it to Marle._

**Crono:** Was it this pendant?

 **Marle** **:** Oh, thank goodness! My pendant! I know it doesn't look like much, but it has a lot of sentimental value. It goes a long way back.

 **Crono:** Same. This ragged wood blade I brought has been carrying me through life since my early years.

 **Marle:** You must live in this town. I came to see the fair. Awfully boring wandering around alone though, isn't it? I don't know anyone here. Hey, why don't we walk around together for a while? Wouldn't that be great?

 **Crono:** (Chuckles) I don't see why not!

 **Marle:** Yahoo, this'll be fun! Oh, I never told you my name did I? It's uh... Umm...

 _"Nadia" was on the girl's head, but the common folk knew that to be her_ royal _name, and that would give her away. How embarrassing that she had forgotten her cover-up name in front of a handsome stranger. With one look at a flower tag, it came back to her._

 **Marle:** It's Marle!

 **Crono:** Marle... that's a wonderful name. Much better than "Crono," anyway.

 **Marle:** Crono... I think that's a nice name. Well, pleased to meet you, Crono. Come on let's enjoy the fair!

_Crono follow Marle all around the fair, enjoying every game and show with her. All of these things are already enjoyable, but suddenly they had someone to share them with._

**Dreamy Girl** : Daddy, daddy! Is it true that people who hear Leene's bell will live happily ever after?

 **Dreamy Dad:** Of course it is, sweetie!

**Fairgoers:**

_Dance to the sound of the tolling bell_

_Sing for the fact that our lives are swell_

_Come to a party beyond compare_

_At the Millennial Fair!_

_Dance to the sound of the tolling bell_

_Sing for the fact that our lives are swell_

_Come to a party beyond compare_

_At the Millennial Fair!_

**Cat Girl:** My kitty! Where's my kitty?

_Crono carries a rather large kitten towards this little girl in distress._

**Crono:** Oh, here he is!

 **Cat Girl:** You brought him back! Thanks, mister!

 **Marle:** (giggles) You're so sweet, Crono!

_**Fairgoers:** _

_Come, have the fun_

_For a new day had begun_

_Come, let us run_

_Now we've nothing to fear_

_Here at the fair_

_Feel the joy that's in the air_

_Bells in the square_

_Ring for a thousand years!_

_Come, sing the song_

_Everyone can sing along_

_We're going strong_

_On this magical date_

_Here at the fair_

_Feel the joy that's in the air_

_Bells in the square_

_Ring as we celebrate!_

_This kingdom has been through as lot, like the war against the sorcerer Magus in the middle ages. The Fiends could use elemental magic, having a clear advantage over humans, but eventually the former lost, and our kind developed some magic of our own - technology. Pretty soon, though, these realms will merge._

**Wayfarer:** Hey, you kids want to see Gato? Go straight ahead if you want to try your hand against that bipedal robot battler. You can win silver points if you beat him! And you better, because that tin bag couldn't stay on key for life...

_With peaked interest, the venturous duo head west towards the mentioned Gato, with a much rounder red belly than in expectation. Two yellow eyes bulge from a black monitor topped with two horns on either side of a steel helmet. With one of his three-fingered beige arms, the robot produces a microphone._

**Gato:**

_They call me Gato_

_I have metal joints_

_If you can beat me up_

_You'll earn 15 points_

_Crono and Marle share a look._

**Crono:** Well, you heard him!

_And so the first battle begins. Crono reaches for his katana and Marle pulls out her crossbow. Gato puts away his mic and dons his battle stance. Crono charges forward and strikes diagonally across the robot's body. To Marle's surprise, the katana stays intact and there are visible metal bends on the body. Gato's hatch opens, and a boxing glove on an accordion arm downs the boy square on his stomach. In retaliation, Marle bangs her crossbow against Gato's leg, who turns his attention to the girl._

_She runs off to the side of the arena and Gato rotates to aim for her, giving Crono time to use a Potion. Partially healed, he watches Marle shoot her arrows at the robot's head four times in a row, and subsequently dodges another strike from the glove. The redhead takes this chance to take two more lunges at the robot's backside, diverting his attention back to him. Before Gato could hit the boy again, Crono lays on all fours and kicks the glove upward. The arm pulls back, but the redirection of the glove lands it right in Gato's face, and he is stunned. Marle takes another shot at the bot, tipping him over with a clang. The triumphant duo shares their joy._

**Crono:** I'm just - Wow! Where'd you learn to shoot that bow?

 **Marle:** (sighs) It doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm never going back. 

**Crono:** Really? 

_He grabs the points from an unconscious Gato._

**Marle:** The only thing that would make it worse is if my father was forcing me to marry.

 **Crono:** That's... so awful. I wish I could do something to help.

 **Marle:** You already have. Just by being with me.

_This girl is clearly into Crono, and he shares the gaze._

**Marle:** Sorry about your sword. The damage looks bad. You wanna get a new one?

 **Crono:** Oh, definitely. I knew I'd have to part ways with this old stick eventually. There's a merchant just down from here.

 **Gato:** _Okay, bye..._

_The two head south to the old merchant Melchior in the lower rungs of the square._

**Melchior:** Melchior the swordsman, at your service! Might I interest you in my fine blades?

_Crono takes a look at the array of swords the elder sports. Spotting a bronze blade, he points right at it._

**Crono:** The bronze one, sir. 

**Melchior:** That'll be 350g, young lad.

_With the purchase complete and a new sword earned, the old swordsman takes the money._

**Melchior:** I live on the continent in the east. Come and see me if you ever have the need for my service.

_He notices Marle's pendant._

**Melchior:** Say, I happen to have an interest in pendants and the like. Is there any chance you could talk that young lady into-

 **Marle:** Uh, no thank you, sir!

 **Crono:** You really think I'm just gonna give you that-

 **Melchior:** Oh my! (stutters) It's _the_ pendant! Er, sorry, but I can't buy this! It's far too special! Keep it safe!

_Crono takes the advice and guides Marle away from the tempted geezer._

**Crono:** That was strange. Hey, I think Lucca's just about done with her invention, on the far side of the square.

 **Marle:** Oh! I want to see it! Come on, Crono!

_Like the person he is, Crono didn't hesitate to follow that fearless girl into the plaza. She stops in her tracks on the stairs._

**Marle:** Just a minute! I want to get some candy.

_The two teens stood by the candy cart by the staircase, patiently waiting to choose._

**Marle:** Excuse me! I'd like one of these.

 **Ice Cream Seller:** Sure, young miss.

 **Marle:** (giggles) Thanks for waiting!

_Crono and Marle head back up the stairs and into a discerned crowd, peering at the enormous machine Lucca and Taban are showcasing. There are two pods on both sides of the plaza. Coiled wires and strands exited the bases of the blue platforms like a bundle of coiled snakes connected to the boxy machinery and computer console. There is a monitor and control panel connected to each station. In no way were the two terminals connected together. Crono recognized the intricacies all too well._

**Taban:** Step right on up, anyone with the time and courage! Our first-ever hyperdimensional transporter is the invention of the millennium!

_He motions to the pod on the left..._

**Taban:** Simply hop up here...

_...then to the pod on the right._

**Taban:**...and you'll be teleported here! This fantastic machine is the masterwork of my beautiful and brilliant daughter, Lucca!

_Only slow clapping and dry enthusiasm are heard from the crowd._

**Spectator:** _Lucca_ invented this thing? Wonder what'll go wrong this time...

_Crono glares at the spectator and shoves them with his shoulder. He then weaves his way forward and raises his hand for his friend to spot. A few viewers in front lok onto the confident redhead._

**Crono:** Care for a friend to volunteer?

 **Lucca:** Crono! (hugs her BF) I was wondering when you'd show up. No one wants to try out my Telepod.

 **Crono:** Hey, no matter how many of your amazing creations [whispered] blow up in my face, [normally] I will never be the one to break our bond first.

 **Lucca:** Aw, that means a lot. Would you be so kind?

 **Crono:** As you wish, Next Edison. 

_Crono steps onto the left pod._

**Marle** **:** [giddy] Oh this will be fun! I'll watch while you try it out!

 **Lucca** **:** Huh? Crono... when did you manage to pick up a cutie like her? 

**Crono:** Long story. Just fire up the machine.

 **Lucca:** Uh huh...

_Lucca gives him a sly look. He probably just ran into her. With a flick of a lever, the pods power up with thumming vibration. Lucca and Taban each took a pod to fiddle with. Energetic whirring fills our ears._

**Taban:** System activated!

 **Lucca:** Initiating energy transfer!

_The pad beneath Crono's feet lights up, blinding him as he looked down, and then the blue light seems to swallow him. He disappears into transcendent sparkles, migrating to the other pod, and rematerializes looking no different. The crowd is stunned. Lucca is showered with applause and cheers. Crono bows and walks back over to Marle._

**Lucca:** Ha - it works!! The super-dimensional warp field is unbroken!

_Marle steps up to the inventress._

**Marle:** That looks like fun! I'm Marle, and I want to try it out too!

 **Lucca:** Greetings, Marle. (looks over to Crono) No wonder you were late for me.

 **Crono:** No - It's _not_ like that at all.

_Marle glances at him, her face bright and her eyes twinkling with over flowing excitement, and finds herself grinning._

**Marle:** It's all right, isn't it, Crono? Just wait right here - don't run off without me!

 **Taban:** Behold ladies and gentlemen, as this vision of loveliness steps aboard the Telepod!

 **Marle:** Heehee. Okay, I'll be right back!

 **Taban:** You're sure about this? There's still time to change your mind.

 **tMarle** **:** No way! I'm not afraid.

_Marle boards the pod, still shining._

**Taban:** Okay, everyone, let's give her a great big hand when she teleports from the platform!

_In the same sequence as with Crono, the Ashtear engineers power up the machine, ready to teleport the maiden._

**Taban:** System activated!

 **Lucca:** Initiating energy transfer!

_The pad brightens and thrums again just the way it had, and for that split second it seems like everything was working fine. But something's off._

**Crono:** Marle, your pendant!

_Marle looks down on her pendant. Her smile vanishes and so does the crowd's, replaced with anxiety. Her pendant is suddenly glowing. Tensious strings accompany the mood. **[Track 2: Strange Occurrences]** The whirl of the machine's power buzzing through the air is choking._

**Lucca:** That’s odd. It should have plenty… Dad, I need more power!

 **Taban:** Roger that!

_Taban increases the power supply. The pods vibrate even harder. Blue lightning arcs up from the platform and onto the now reactive pendant._

**Marle:** Wait, NO!

 _Marle reaches out her arm to warn Lucca, but she gets stuck in place, like the air had turned thick and viscous. Her_ _hair stands on end, and a bolt strikes through her. The panels explode and the Ashtears yell, collapsing on the ground. The crowd - no, everyone in the fair panics running from the square, except for Crono. Taban runs to his daughter's side._

 **Taban:** Lucca!

 **Lucca:** Dad, the panels!

 _Sparks and bolts shoot our in every direction from the broken panels._ _The air seems to blur and dark into a crackling dark blue and purple energy. In between the pods, it swirls and twirls faster and stronger every second, creating a glowing and eldritch tunnel with no visible end. The sounds emitting were unrecognizable. It's as if dimensions were added to the normal three axes. Marle rematerializes within the tunnel, leaving her pendant behind on the pod. She cries out to Crono, only to be cut off by the tunnel vanishing from existence, and reality snaps back to normal._ _Marle is nowhere to be seen. And then it is beyond terrifyingly silent. The crowd that had stepped back onto the plaza had the same expressions._

 **Taban:** Lucca, she's not reappearing.

 **Crono:** [paranoid] W-w-what happened? Where is she?! Lucca, what have you -

 **Taban:** W-well, all right! As you can see, the girl has vanished before your very eyes! Show's over folks! Move along!

_The spectators slowly wandered out. They look confused, bewildered, unsurprised, and even mad at this event. Oddly enough, they thought it was Crono who messed it up._

_Lucca stands back up, but Taban and Crono were both ready to catch her should she be slightly unstable._

**Taban:** What just happened, Lucca? Where is she?

_Crono goes inside his head. He thinks back to every machine he helped her built, not one working right._

**Lucca:** The way she disappeared... that couldn't have been the Telepod.

 **Crono:** You're right...

_Crono snaps._

**Crono: ...i** t was _you._

 **Lucca:** Wait- what?!

 **Crono:** You heard me. I am so sick of you knowing something was wrong, but not shutting it down at the moment. It happened with the cloud machine, and then with Gato, and every other gadget and gizmo we've built together, and I didn't need it from this "invention of the millennium." For once, I thought nothing could go wrong and that you had everything under control and that we could compensate for the malfunction and face the consequences together. But _nooo,_ I'm the one that they talk about for letting Marle onto the pod, while you are left to your head. I should have known better! (screams) _You_ were messing with the fabric of reality! You've pushed past the world's limits with your persistence!! And now a girl is dead BECAUSE OF YOU!!!

_Lucca reflects the rage back onto him._

**Lucca** : CRONO!!! Just... snap out of it, alright!?! I know this is hard for you, but right now I'm the only one in the whole kingdom who knows how this thing works. I need to think. [calmer] Are you sure she's dead?

 **Crono:** Oh, by far. If she didn't show up at the target location, nor reappeared at the starting point, there's no telling where she is. She could be anywhere, and let me tell you, it is infinitely more likely that she is someplace where she wouldn't survive. (counts the scenarios on his fingers) A frostbitten mountain peak. An erupting volcano cauldron. The bottom of the ocean. The middle of the desert. Or even in the depths of outer space without oxygen. Hell, she could even be stuck between dimensions! There is so much more of all those potential dangers than there is safe, sunlit, serene, and absolutely green places she can stand on. 

**Lucca:** But she still could be alive. The possibilities of her destination are not limited to space and dimension.

 **Crono:** [jokingly] Then what, she went back in time? 

_Crono stops and holds that thought. He looks over to the pendant, remembering Marle saying that it goes way back. It was the first thing to act strange during the accident. Maybe he was wrong with blaming Lucca? Perhaps it was the pendant's history?_

**Crono:** Time... how old is that pendant?

 **Lucca:** I'd say, at least 400 years. Looks so familiar. And so did that girl...

 **Taban:** Lucca, if she is alive, we have to get to her. You have to figure out what went wrong.

 **Lucca:** We've tested the Telepod dozens of times accounting for every variable we could think of, including power spikes. Yet the way that rift appeared, and the way her pendant seemed to be reacting to it... something else mush have caused it all.

 **Taban:** Well, what are we supposed to do now? Is there any way we can help her?

_Crono steps back onto the pod and grabs the pendant._

**Crono:** [bravely] Send me through.

 **Lucca:** Crono!

 **Taban:** Oh! You're going after her? What a fine lad!

_Crono was startled to see her friend's eyes filling with tears._

**Lucca:** This could kill you... you said so yourself.

 **Crono:** It's the only way. We don't know where that hole leads, but we've got no other choice. 

**Taban:** Let's just hope it opens up again.

 **Lucca:** Well, it's worth a shot! That pendant seems to be the key, so hang on to it, Crono - and brace yourself.

_Crono and Lucca seized each other in another hug like it would be their last._

**Crono:** Let history remember me.

 **Lucca:** If this doesn't hurt you.

_Letting go, Lucca trods to her panel. The Ashtears do their best to replicate the conditions._

**Taban:** System activated!

 **Lucca:** Boost the power output!

 **Taban:** Roger!

_Crono dons the pendant around his neck, taking a deep breath for whatever may lie ahead._

**Lucca:** More! I need more power!!!

 **Taban:** Roger!

_A second electric storm surges all around the pods, arcing up to the pendant that burned in Crono's chest. The air thicks and it is difficult to draw breath._

**Lucca:** There! I think we did it!

_The tunnel appears once again, and Crono holds on to the pendant as they rematerialize in the tunnel. Transdimensional wind rages around him._

**Lucca:** Good luck, Crono! I'll follow you as soon as I figure out what went wrong!

_Crono wanted to respond, but his tongue couldn’t form the words. He felt heavy, as if his limbs were suddenly made of lead. It was all he could do to remain standing. In one last attempt, he simply gave a thumbs up. The tunnel closes and Crono is torn from Lucca and Taban's sight._

_From Crono's perspective, the square disappears. Blinking stars across the blackness of space flash across his vision. Waves of blue, violet, and green energy fields flow past like a wind current. The indescribable sounds of spacetime boom in his ears, along with his own throbbing heart through this impossible space. He was certain that an eternity stuck between dimensions would be the rest of his life._

_Before he could ponder his end further, Crono is pitched forward, the energy storm dissolves, and he strikes the ground hard. All that's left of the storm is a single hovering ball, filled with compressed spacetime energy. Crono gets up to find himself on... a serendipitous patch of green grass._


	2. A Vanished Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crono pursues Marle through a mysterious portal that appeared at the fair, finding himself in a new place and time entirely: 600 AD, the Middle Ages. The people here know nothing of his fair (obviously) and are preoccupied with both the war with the Fiendlord Magus and the return of Queen Leene - or rather, Marle mistaken for her ancestor. When she disappears from the time stream, Crono and Lucca hurry off to rescue her, with a little help from a croaking knight.

**_Scene One:_ ** _**Ye Olden Days** _

_Crono takes another moment to feel the grass before his very eyes._

**Crono:** Haha, real funny, universe.

 _He gets to his feet, brushing off the twigs and leaves that stuck to his clothes. He looks around at the jagged rock formations surrounding him. Red and orange leaves flittered down from their branches on top of the little cliffs. An obnoxious bird pecks at ladybugs on a rock circled by marigolds._ _Where in creation was this little corner of this forest contained? He tries to shake the fog that seemed to have captured his mind._

_Before he can finish, though, he hears rustling in some nearby bushes. Crono turns his head around a few times to spot the hiders. From the bushes jump out three cornflower blue, dwarfish, pointy-eared Imps, ready to strike. Crono draws out his fresh bronze blade from the fair and readies for battle once more._

_As the imps bounce around a bit, our hero wastes no time getting to work. He struts over to one of them, swings his sword, and vanquishes his foe. The other two imps weren't so bothered by the fact that their friend had just disintegrated into dust before them. Instead, they just continue to sort of dance around. Before long, they too find themselves on the receiving end of that blade, as Crono spun between them with a golden blur from the sword. It was perhaps, the worst sneak attack he ever had to face. But it was a forgone conclusion, as these imps aren't the_ _strongest of enemies around, nor the brightest._

_Crono feels a bit stronger and sharper after the fight. Putting away the sword, he calls out to Marle in different directions, greeted only by echoes, and then silence. Crono tries not to worry too much. He still has his compass pointing to Marle being nowhere around. He isn't letting himself consider that she might have ever been here._

_He trudges his way south of this area, for that seemed to be down the mountain. People would be more likely to live in a valley than on the top of a mountain. He is lucky enough to find a path so he follows that. It feels like a hunting trail, but for all he knew it might be a game trail. He doesn't know if there’d be any people with weapons. He's making pretty good time though he has no idea where he's going._ _The pine needles whisper all around him as the sun peeked through the tall pine branches. Eventually, the path crosses over a bridge that leads over a canyon created eons ago by the roaring river beneath him. A bridge was a good sign of civilization._

_The path suddenly got a lot steeper, and tougher. Loose rocks and territorial birds jump out to trip Crono and he finds himself stumbling again and again. He makes himself slow down. It did not look like a short drop. Near the end, he found two more Blue Imps kicking a round, smooth, green creature back and forth. Suddenly Crono feels guilty for killing those three that tried to ambush him earlier. Nonetheless, the path levels out and the trees begin to thin out before he finally finds himself in a misty clearing. And to his fortune, it looks like there was a town in the distance._

_Distant the town turns out to be. Seemed to take forever to get there, but get there Crono does. We follow the immigrant wandering through town. The road is just a dirt path even once in town. People are milling through roads and buildings. The buildings have an older design to them. The air of excitement that Crono had abided in earlier that day does not exist here. If anything, these people seem distant and detached as if they long ago had given up and resigned themselves to whatever fate had in store for them. It is depressing, but Crono had more pressing concerns._

_Crono attempts to return home, but instead of finding his loving mother and cat, finds an ached maiden doing the laundry in a barrel while her wartorn husband plays a heartfelt melody on the flute, accompanied by violins, tambourines, and woodblocks._

**_"Yearnings of the Wind"_ **

**Crono:** Miss! Um, miss, you don't happen to have spotted a blonde girl come from the Millennial Fair, have you?

 **Town Maiden:** A Millennial Fair? At this time? Have you been in your cups? Our kingdom is only six centuries old! And King Guardia XXI still leads our battle against the Fiends, last as I checked.

 _It didn't take Crono long to figure it out. This is Truce! The_ old _Truce. Admittedly it was only the town center, but the similarities all struck. So then it must be true that Marle's still alive._ _All across town, the soldiers, blacksmiths, maids, and farmers harmonized their struggles, with Crono looking for a big blonde ponytail and baggy pants everywhere he goes. Whatever the villagers are doing, forging bells or gulping beers, it's to the beat._

**Villagers:**

_All these years, we've been at war_

_These years of blood and gore_

_We can only pray we'll win_

_And those who've gone to fight_

_May not last through the night_

_So we send our prayers onto the wind_

_Every day we hope there's peace_

_We hope for sweet release_

_Hope that a new life begins_

_And when that day shall dawn_

_We'll pray for those who've gone_

_Singing out this song upon the wind_

_The sun soon will shine_

_On a bright new day_

_The wind will carry fears away_

_A bell soon may chime_

_It's a matter of time_

_And daybreak will shine_

_Bringing the day_

_Crono, still unfamiliar with this older world, joins in on the solemn tune._

**Crono:**

_Lost in these four hundred years_

_Marle cast away, I fear_

_I don't know her "where" or "when"_

_But I'll fix history_

_I swear I will not be_

_Just another scene lost on the wind_

**Villagers:**

_We've all stories to be told_

_Not of glory or gold_

_Stories only we'll begin_

_In your stories, we will hope_

_That you'll be grand in scope_

_Heard within the yearnings of the wind_

_Crono reacts with a soft smile._

**Villagers & Crono:**

_The sun soon will shine_

_On a bright new day_

_The wind will carry fears away_

_A bell soon may chime_

_It's a matter of time_

_And daybreak will shine_

_Bringing the day_

_Crono sits on a stool in older Truce's tavern. The fumes and smoke are so thick you could see them swirling around the rowdy inhabitants. For all it offers, these people still haven't found a cure to their woes._

_**Villagers & Crono:** _

_We've all stories to be told_

_Not of glory or gold_

_Stories of the yearnings of the wind_

__As soon as the song settled down, people were much louder than they needed to be. Crono saw them dancing, singing horrible jingles, and just being lewd in general. Serving girls in little blue ruffled dresses deliver drinks when not being tossed around. Crono thought it strange that these select people are so obviously drunk in the middle of a war. One or two patrons would be normal, but the entire tavern is packed and no one demonstrated any inhibitions! Not even the maids! It didn't make sense. Crono didn’t cough too much, but it was hard not to squint. The doors in the back swung open to reveal a rugged explorer with beige pants, sleeves, and bands, and orange boots, chest sides, and orange gloves to complement. They looked like they had once been white and yellow, but had since been sullied, torn, and patched past recognition. He slides onto the empty seat beside Crono._ _

**Toma:** You seem kind of young to be in this kind of place.

 **Crono:** I know. I'm just looking for someone.

 **Toma:** That could be arranged. Name's Toma. I'm an explorer. And if you can spare 10G, I'll also be a storyteller.

 **Crono:** Eh, alright. 

_Crono hands the explorer ten of his gold. He couldn't believe that beer would be this cheap. Of course, he had learned about inflation back in middle school._

**Toma:** Hey! Another mug o' spirits!

 **Bartender:** I think you've had enough beer for today, sir.

 **Toma:** Ah, pipe down! I'll tell you when I've got enough. Can't you see I just love whiskey? Nothing like a cold one to quench your thirst!

 **Crono:** Uh, alcohol, please. 

**Bartender:** Here.

_The mug rattles around before settling right side up before Toma._

**Toma:** Cheers, friend!

_Toma chugs down the beer like nothing._

**Toma:** Well then, a promise is a promise. It's about the Queen. My travels have taken me to the cathedral in the western wood, and there's something most peculiar about that place. It's only a hunch, but-

 **Guardian:** What are you yodeling about?! They already found Queen Leene wandering up in Truce Canyon. She'd been missing for so long, I'd fear the worst.

 **Toma:** Really? Hmmm, it seems my suspicions were misplaced.

 **Guardian:** She's back at the castle now, getting some much-needed rest. But she has been babbling about the oddest things. 

_Crono has a slight interest, staring at the Guardian._

**Crono:** What was her hairstyle?

 **Guardian:**... a ponytail.

 **Crono:**... Did she have baggy pants?

 **Toma:** Ooh boy...

_That's Marle, the out-of-place teen thinks. Everyone around Crono has a stranged look._

**Crono:** I gotta go! See you, Toma!

 **Toma:** Hey, thanks for the drink, kid!

_Crono is already through the doors back out on the dusty road, headed straight for Guardia castle. Toma turns back his head on the empty mug._

**Toma:** That kid sticks out like a sore thumb, but I can't shake the feeling that he's from here.

* * *

_**Scene Two: Yard of Guards**_

_Through Guardia Forest Crono breezed. All the older fiends of this time couldn't stop him. But in this time, Crono had taken it to think of how strange Marle was. Her mannerisms, her etiquette. That pendant he hid away in the collars of his shirt. Reaching light at the end of the forest and looking on at Guardia Castle, he determines that if he's going to get any answers, this is where they will be. With the shrubs behind, he marches forward. All the memories pour from the last time he was here as a child._

**_"Guardia Castle"_ **

_After a long climb up the sky-soaring stairs to the outer walls, Crono is immediately stunned by a column of soldiers marched past him out of the castle, down to the front lines. Within these walls, both male and female soldiers are training with dummies and equipping their coats of arms. Crossbows are shaped and armor is repaired. All the medieval military works lay here improving in the colossal castle yard. Even in these times of ceaseless ordeal and hardship, these loyal soldiers keep training proudly in front of the towers in need of protection, never letting the ever-growing worry take their spirit and always ready to welcome the enemy with the sharper end of the spear. At the same time, the regal anthem blares._

**Male Soldiers:**

_One, two, three_

_March to the drummer's beat - Defend!_

_Guardia_

_Never will face defeat - Present!_

_Stand up strong_

_We will be marching on - Unite!_

_Represent_

_Guardia's courage and pride_

_(repeat twice)_

**Female Soldiers:**

_Hail to the King_

_On his throne, looking so commanding_

_Hail to the Queen_

_So kind and understanding_

_Hail to the King_

_So wise and oh, so gracious_

_Hail to the Queen_

_So full of life, vivacious_

**All Soldiers:**

_Ah | Gather to our defense_

_Defend these walls | Our family and friends_

_We fight for justice here_

_Keep the peace | Together until the end_

_Represent what is right_

_Save us all! | Our courage and pride_

_Victory_

_Won't be denied_

_Ah | Gather to our defense_

_Defend these walls | Our family and friends_

_We fight for justice here_

_Keep the peace | Together until the end_

_Represent what is right_

_Save us all! | Our courage and pride_

_Victory_

_Wont be denied_

_Gather to our defense (x2)_

_Guardia marches again (x2)_

_We fight for justice here until the end | We fight until the end_

_In one of the tents, Crono comes across two stern brunette knights, Kikyo and Godfrey by names. Their proper armors are in the process of repair, amongst other items on the shelves._

**Sir Kikyo:** Halt! Who goes there?

_They immediately block his path. While slightly uncomposed, Crono bows his head towards each soldier trying to be as respectful as possible._

**Crono:** Pardon. I am Crono. From the village. I'm only looking for a friend in this castle. Please point me the way to the Queen's chamber. I believe she may be able to help me.

 **Sir Kikyo:** Not so fast, "Crono." I've not seen any hair as spiky as yours. And those outlandish clothes! Wouldn't be one of the Fiendlord's agents, would we?

 **Sir Godfrey:** Ha! Fat chance! Look at him. The boy's not built to lift a sword, let alone serve in the Fiendlord's army.

 **Sir Kikyo:** Heh, I suppose you're right. Now run back, son of Gaia, before we'll have to lock your wet-banded head in jail!

_Crono did not take the jab at the band well._

**Crono:** This wet band... has carried my father's tears and my sweat. And if you don't just give me the directions, it'll also have your blood!

_In his sudden shift in aggression, Crono failed to notice the pendant slipping into the knights' view, its sapphire curves gleaming against the boy's creases. John beat our hero to it._

**Sir Godfrey:** Hey, where'd you get that pendant?

 **Crono:** Uhhh, that's none of your concern.

_John has his eyes straight on the pendant, just extending his hand to reach for it._

**Sir Godfrey:** Ohoho, it's fine. Isobella won't ever have to know...

 **Sir Kikyo:** Are you seriously bringing Commander right hand into this?

 **Sir Godfrey:** What's it look like?! There is no lass fairer in all the world. She deserves this blue trinket to foil her blazing red bun.

 **Crono:** And _you_ deserve a nut bust. Besides, I'm sure this Isobella wouldn't go out with you with this behavior.

**(More to be written)**


End file.
